1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to silkscreen methods and devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, silkscreen devices are used to transfer an image to a surface. For example, conventional silkscreen techniques have been developed and used for years as a means to transfer artwork to toys, such as skateboards, or clothing, such as a “t-shirt”, for display to the public. Conventionally, a device used to silkscreen images onto surfaces such as cloth includes a frame having a silk screen transfer material mounted thereon. The silkscreen transfer material is generally made up of a mesh material (mesh), conventionally polyester material that allows staining liquids such as ink to be dispensed in a pattern onto the material. The mesh is configured to allow ink, for example, to touch some areas of a surface being silk-screened, such as cloth, while being kept from touching other areas of such surface to form a pattern. Often, multiple silk-screen transfers are made with different meshes so that an image may be created in different colors and patterns, which when overlaid ultimately produce a final image on the material.
Silkscreen mesh materials are often mounted to a frame made of wood or metal. Mounting methods generally include gluing or clamping the mesh to the frame. The mesh is stretched tightly over the frame. Glue may then be applied to the mesh where it engages the frame. When the glue cures, it bonds the mesh to the frame, providing a stable and accurate transfer mechanism. When gluing a mesh to a metal such as aluminum, the glue must be formulated to adhere to the metal. For example, a two-part epoxy or cyanoacrylate (super glues) is often used to bond such mesh to a silkscreen frame. Unfortunately, two-part epoxies require about 15 minutes to form a bond. Super glues, while bonding instantly, require additional time to cure.
Conventionally, during the silkscreen process, the frame as well as the mesh are exposed to several caustic and staining liquids such as ink. Often, the wood, metal, or plastic frame absorbs at least some of such caustic and staining liquids. Once the silkscreen processes is complete the frame may be reclaimed. Unless the silkscreen mesh is needed for further operations, the mesh is removed and discarded and the frame is cleaned to remove such residual staining liquids, residual pieces of mesh, and glues used in the silkscreen process that may contaminate a future silkscreen operation. Generally, to clean such silkscreen process liquids, pieces of mesh, and glues from the frame, the frame is placed in one or more solvent baths and may be sanded, wire brushed, or scraped to remove any contaminants. Unfortunately, such frame reclamation processes are labor intensive and often damage the surface of the frame. While such damage may be minimal, over time it may lead to the destruction of the frame thereby increasing silkscreen production cost. Moreover, such solvent baths are often highly caustic or hazardous liquids, for example gasoline, that may be unhealthy for the silk screen processing personnel exposed thereto, expensive, and if disposed of improperly often lead to environmental contamination.
Therefore, what is needed is a reusable apparatus and method of making such an apparatus that supports a mesh for silk-screening, that is economical, and is configured to reduce the need for excessive labor and environmentally damaging solvents to reclaim apparatus for reuse.